Falling Into Place
by Esmara
Summary: Lettie, Odessa, Kirra - three very different girls, who all have ties to each other greater than they realize. N/OC, slight hinted Wally/OC at the beginning, Eldes/OC, OC/OC, shippings to be added as they come.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Shadow World

Dark…. This place was dark, just like her cell, but a bit brighter… Light bounced off the corners of things, shapes, made them at least visible. Her footsteps and the sounds of machinery were the only things in the world, besides the shapes, as she walked further from the cell. She heard something new, bubbling sounds, and walked towards them, her hand leaning against the wall and only leaving to avoid the dark shapes.

It was cold, but it was always cold, and she didn't know anything else. Everything was cold, right? The floor was colder than the rest, smooth and hard, as dark as the rest.

Then, something light. It was different… so bright, so solid and real and _light… _she approached the door, walked through it.

There were three columns of the light, liquid, holding small shapes. One was still and peaceful, but the other squirmed, and writhed, and let out small sounds of pain. Pain… she knew pain.

There was another woman, bathed in the light, asleep at a desk. She looked at the woman – but she wasn't as interesting as the shapes.

The one that was squirming stopped, head turning. Hands stretched out, fingers uncurled, as if becoming aware of its tiny body, so much and so little like hers – an infant's. She walked over to the tube where it floated, and tapped on the glass.

Eyes, bright and purple, opened and stared at hers.

If he never saw this place again after this, it wouldn't be soon enough. He walked through the halls, eyes flickering back and forth, hand resting on the wall.

He _knew _there were others like him in here, he felt it in his mind. There were more – siblings wasn't the right word, but he wasn't sure what that would be – and he could almost feel them. They were like and not like him, and most likely – no, definitely stronger. They were close, too, but how close he wasn't sure – the power flickered in and out, up and down, and it was annoying.

"Are we close?" He'd almost forgotten there was somebody behind him. He turned to the girl, as dark in the shadows as he was save the whites of her eyes, and gave her an angry look. She sighed quietly when he shook his head, and they kept navigating in the emptiness, the power from the others – that's what he'd call them, the others – got even stronger.

And then the alarm sounded.

Instantly, the dark was gone as red light flooded his sight and caused the girl behind him to shout and grab onto him, pulling him behind one of the cylinders. Scientists were running – they'd found him gone from his cell, no doubt, along with the girl behind him, and…

They were getting away. He didn't think – he ran after the power that was growing fainter, into the red lights filling the halls and past the tall ones to rushed to realize he was escaping, and into the night air for the first time as he felt them disappear – two in one direction, the third in another – into the distance.

And in an instant, the children were all gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Strange Encounters

The young scientist had barely thought about it when she'd grabbed the little creature in the second cylinder – it had been instinct, to protect the little thing with a dark triangle pointing down at the center of a pale forehead, the one who had been created on accident. No, not even created... an extension of the other creature, the one the prototype had snatched and carried into the night. She sat back in the small boat and gazed down at the creature – it looked so much like a human baby…

It cried like one, too, and she desperately tried to shush it, gaze flickering back to the base, but the autopilot had carried them far from the island. She felt a lump rise in her throat – she'd have to disappear now, if she wanted to avoid Plasma's wrath. Change her name, move somewhere insignificant, disguise the child…

The crying stopped, and she looked down at Team Plasma's creation – mark aside, she was a healthy, if slightly tiny, human baby. She had brown eyes, instead of her twin's purple – but that, most likely, was because she had not received the serum her sister had.

"…I guess you're getting a second chance, too," the scientist said, holding a finger in front of the baby. She giggled, and took it in her tiny hand. "You were an accident… they were going to pull the plug on you." The baby didn't understand, and just laughed at the funny lady who he probably thought in her baby-mind was her mommy.

_Mommy… _the scientist sighed, looking back to the ocean. _I suppose I am your mom now._

_ I'll do my best._

* * *

_Fourteen Years Later…_

Odessa gazed at the ocean and cradled her sleeping Kirlia, Emily, in her arms as she gazed at the approaching boat, strands of wavy lavender hair blowing into her face.

"We're going to Unova soon," she murmured, more to herself than to her starter. Emily yawned.

"It's about time, too," Emily muttered, climbing onto Odessa's shoulder. Odessa was the only one who understood, though – everyone else just heard typical Poké-chatter.

"Um, miss?" Odessa looked at the boy – he was two years younger, she gathered from a quick look at his eyes – who held out a small flower, red-petalled and insignificant, in a shaking and pale hand. "I… I just wanted to say you have really pretty purple eyes." Odessa smiled, and took the flower from the boy, whose own Ralts was hiding behind his leg.

"Thank you," she responded, ignoring Emily's snorts as he grinned shyly. "What's your name?"

"It's Wally," the boy said, smiling sheepishly up at her, hands now behind his back.

"Wally," she repeated, and smiled. "I'm Odessa."

"That's a pretty name, too…" he blushed a bit. "Why are you leaving the Hoenn region?" Odessa nodded.

"Well, I'm visiting my sister."

"Really? I'm going to visit my family, too!"

"Wally!" A man who she knew without being told was his uncle called, we need to get going!"

"Coming!" Wally glanced at Odessa and smiled before running over, Ralts right behind him.

"You have an admirer," Emily said, leaning against Odessa's head.

"What a nice boy," Odessa murmured, "I hope he feels better soon."

"Stop poking through people's heads."

"The S.S. Royal has arrived!" The ticket taker shouted. "All heading to Unova, all aboard!"

* * *

"Laina," Xin started, looking at the map of Unova she held and raising an eyebrow, "are you sure this is the right region?"

"The other two are already heading there," the girl a few years older than him answered, "And if you want to find your "cousins" and warn them Plasma's looking, we should try to catch them when they're all in the same place. Now, if I remember correctly, when we were in the base only two of them had their powers, right?"

"I think so," Xin nodded, "and the third one was an accident so they were gonna get rid of her."

"Right. So, we want to find a psychic with purple eyes, a girl with dark powers and red eyes, and…"

"A normal human being. This should be fun." He groaned. "Why does Team Plasma need the four of us, anyway?"

"Five," Laina corrected, "including me, if they still want somebody who can only talk to dragons."

"Think the normal one can talk to normal types?"

"Funny." Laina's phone rang. "Yeah? … You found one?! That's great! Where is she? …Heading for… where's Nuvema Town?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Arrival

"Oh wow, look how fancy it is, Lettie!" Bianca turned to face her friend, who was gazing at the Gym with a wide-eyed expression. "I know, isn't it cool? …Lettie?"

"I don't think she's here at the moment, Bianca," Cheren commented, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Lettie, snap out of it, we're here to battle them, not admire the architecture." No response came, and Cheren sighed before clapping his hands in front of her face.

"Ah!" Lettie blinked and stepped back, shaking her head, before looking at Cheren with angry brown eyes. "That wasn't cool, Cheren!"

"You were in la-la land again, Lettie," he responded, "And we all agreed we'd challenge them together, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Lettie grinned as her Oshawott crawled from her bag onto her shoulder, "Otto and I are raring to go, aren't we?" Otto yawned, and Cheren sighed.

"Um… shouldn't we head in?" Bianca gestured to the gym, and the two nodded.

"Lead the way, Lettie." She smiled, and adjusted the goggles on her forehead before walking to the door. However, it opened before she could reach for the handle, and a boy of about fourteen stared at them, face partially obscured by his hat.

"…You again…" he murmured, "Lettie, right?" She smiled, and nodded. His gaze flickered to Otto. "And Oshawott."

"His name is Otto," she corrected, "It's nice to see you again, N." The boy looked at her for another second, before pulling his hat down and looking away, briskly walking past the three of them.

"What did you say?" Bianca frowned, and Lettie shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought-eh?" She looked down at her X-Transciever. "Mom's calling." She picked up. "Hello? …Yeah, I feel fine, Mom. No, my head isn't bothering me… no, I'm not injured… I'm fine, Mom. You worry too much. I'll call you if anything's wrong. …Okay, love you too!" As she hung up, her pupils dilated, and Cheren groaned.

"She's doing it again…"

* * *

_"Hello?" It was her voice, but she knew it wasn't her speaking. The world had stopped, and all she could hear was that voice. "Hello? Are you here?"_

_ "I'm here." Her mouth didn't move, but nonetheless she called out to the voice that was and wasn't hers. It was louder and clearer than before. "Are you closer?"_

_ "I can hear you! I'm coming, don't worry!" The voice responded, elated. "I'll see you soon! I've been looking for so long!" The voice was growing fainter again, and the world was starting to move like everything was underwater, slow and dreamlike…_

* * *

"Odessa!" Her eyes snapped open as Emily batted her on the nose. "We're almost there!"

"We are? We are!" Castelia City was _huge! _She leaned forward to get a better look – skyscrapers, multiple docks, bright lights and boundless busy people navigating the streets, the size of Arons from where she stood, filled her sight as a cool breeze blew around the boat. "Oh, it's too bad M can't see this, isn't it?"

"No kidding, he'd probably love this place – there are a LOT of high rooftops to look over the city, it looks like."

"Funny." Odessa imagined it – her old friend and mentor after she and Kirra had gone their separate ways and begun their respective journeys, keeping a watchful gaze over Unova with scarlet eyes, his brown duster jacket billowing in the night wind, one hand holding his well-aged hat in place. _Did he perfect the definition of cool, or what? _She smiled, and ran to the exit as the boat pulled up to the dock, and without even waiting for the ramp to lower, jumped over the edge and landed perfectly next to the attendant, who she handed her ticket with a smile. "The trip was great, thanks!"

"Y-you're welcome… we hope to see you again…" the attendant looked a bit bewildered as the girl clad in white and purple ran up the dock and into the city.

"Can you feel that, Emily? That's the winds of change!"

"Smells like car exhaust."

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Hey, quit jabbing me, kid!" The black-haired girl glared ahead, waiting for the crowd to dissipate so she could get off this stupid boat and find the third stupid creation of stupid Team Plasma. Finally, the brat who'd been shouting about the blue circle mark on her forehead for the past five minutes was dragged off by his exhausted-looking mother, and Kirra stepped onto the dock as her gaze flickered across the Castelia cityscape.

_Odessa, can you hear me? _No answer – she must have not been there yet, or perhaps trying to contact the third one – her "twin sister" as she'd called her over the phone yesterday. People bustled around Kirra as she walked up the dock and headed east, half to avoid the crowds and half because she thought she could detect the "other Odessa", though it was very faint. As she walked, she felt another presence like hers – not Odessa's, but certainly strong…

"Hello there." She turned, and a boy about her age, clad in a black biker jacket over a dark purple shirt, along with matching black slacks, boots, and studded gloves, grinned at her. "Name's Xin. May I ask yours?"

"No," Kirra responded, and started walking again. Xin chuckled.

"You're looking for the third one, aren't you? The psychic girl's twin?" She stopped, and looked over her shoulder. His arms were folded together, and he looked smug.

"…What do you care?" he laughed, and pushed back a few strands of his own hair – he had a burgundy hexagon on his forehead, like her own blue circle.

"Again," he let the bangs go and walked over, "My name's Xin. You could say I'm your prototype, just like you're Odessa and her twin's prototype. Odessa has… a purple diamond, right? No clue what the other one would have, I didn't get a good look at her when we all broke out of the lab." Kirra kept staring. "I also didn't need to ask your name. It's Kirra, right? That's what my associate told me, anyway."

"I don't have time for this." Kirra turned, and kept walking. She clenched her teeth when his presence didn't fade.

"Would you listen to me?" He was following her, and she picked up speed. He followed suit.

"Why should I?"

"For starters, I know where she is." Kirra rolled her eyes as she left the station and stepped onto Skyarrow Bridge. "I'm serious! She's in Striaton right now – listen, my asso-my _friend _Laina – she's the one your DNA is based off of – managed to track down the scientist who took her, and I contacted a friend of hers who said her daughter was going to Striaton City as we speak!" He stepped in front of her, and she pushed him to the side. "I'm trying to help you, will you listen to me?!"

"Are you going to stop following me?"

"No!"

"There's your answer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Outliers

The individual Odessa fondly referred to as M stood near the Castelia City water fountain and calmly watched as the last few people headed home for the night, no doubt after a long and monotonous day at work. They ignored the figure in the duster jacket and aged fedora, who simply stood in the shade of the ring of trees around the area, trying not to draw attention to himself.

_Odessa, are you here? _Nothing – she must have been busy trying to contact her "sister", or perhaps asleep – it was almost midnight, after all. He leaned against the tree, and inspected the city from the shade. _If she'd come here when she was younger, she would have gotten lost, _M thought, _or taken. An inexperienced psychic is an easy target, after all. _M smiled a bit at the thought of some poor fool trying to kidnap her _now –_ thanks to her intensive training, courtesy of M, she was a force to be reckoned with, even without her beloved Kirlia and Horsea. M glanced back at the fountain, where a young green-haired boy, a bit older than Odessa, had sat down and was talking to a stray Lillipup about something… Team Plasma, it sounded like.

"…And that's why I want to create a new world," the boy finished, "so Pokémon like you can grow safe and away from human harm." That got M's attention, and scarlet eyes fixed on the boy.

"A world for Pokémon, separate from humans?" The boy looked up at M, startled. "Excuse me," M said, stepping out from the shadows, "I overheard your conversation with Lillipup. Do you truly wish to separate Pokémon from humans?"

"Yes," the boy said after a moment, "I do. It is the only way Pokémon can be free from human cruelty, and become perfect beings."

"And you believe that is what Team Plasma wants, as well?" The boy sat up, eyes burning.

"Of course! They are all dedicated to the liberation of Pokémon! It's the right thing to do!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." M was tempted to tell this boy about the puppet king, the replacement puppets, Odessa and the lab, but he restrained himself. Instead, he asked, "Are you N, then?"

"How do you know my name?" The boy glared. "Yes, I am N, the king of Team Plasma. Who are you?"

"I have heard," he gestured to the street, "from listening around and from personal sources, that you consider Pokémon your friends, as do I to an extent. So you can consider me your friend." He looked irritated now.

"Friends? What about you? Do you subject Pokémon to fighting each other against their will?"

"I have engaged in battles against Trainers, yes," M looked to the side, "but I myself am not a Trainer."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Back to the subject," M ignored the demand, "you say you want to create a separate world for Pokémon, apart from this one?" N nodded, and M sighed. "I'm afraid you may encounter a problem." He took off his hat, and N stared. "I don't want to leave."

* * *

N stared in disbelief at the pale purple Pokémon in front of him, and the Pokémon simply stared back. The wind had picked up, and N could now see the long tail the Pokémon had no doubt been trying to hide under the coat, now flicking back and forth in calm rhythm.

"What Pokémon are you?" There was no change in its expression as its hand, still holding the hat, came to relax by its side, its eyes seeming to bore into N's skull with their intensity.

"For your safety and to avoid the attention of those who seek to use my power, call me M." N understood immediately – this creature radiated power, the strongest N had ever encountered – stronger, perhaps, than even the legendary dragons. Its mouth did not move when it spoke – telepathy, N noted, a rare trait among Pokémon to the extent of communication with humans – and it seemed to avoid moving, almost as if saving all of its energy. "You are the leader of Team plasma, you say."

"I am." N stood up, and took a step forward. "I am the leader of Team Plasma."

"Do not be so sure." What was this Pokémon saying? What did he know of Team Plasma? "You are thinking out loud, and I know more than you think." M turned away. "The reason I say I do not wish to leave is because I, like most Pokémon, have found a role for myself to play, one that requires both humans and Pokémon. I also," he looked back at N, "have a human friend, one who I am currently worried about – these are dangerous times in Unova, more dangerous than even you realize." M looked away again. "We will speak again." He pulled the hat back on, and in an instant was gone, leaving N and the Lillipup standing in the road.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! Eldes!" Laina stared at the large computer with a baffled expression. "I've lost Xin's signal! Any ideas?"

"He might have turned it off to avoid drawing attention to us," the former CIPHER member said as he walked up to the large screen, hand resting on Laina's. "Probably a good idea, seeing as Ghetsis will kill you if he finds you after you escaped."

"I could say the same to you," she looked at Eldes, "seeing as how you're the one who sabotaged Team Plasma's link to CIPHER."

"What's left of it, anyway," Eldes adjusted his visor as he tapped a few keys on the keyboard, "Seeing as how Father left it to my brother to do with as he wished. I simply pointed out a few key facts to him before I left CIPHER completely." Eldes smiled. "As for you, I'm more concerned because you can both talk to his Hydreigon and possibly gain some information that Chesspiece N-"

"Do you have to call the kid that? It's not like he knows he's just being used. Besides, it's a bit demeaning."

"It's appropriate for the situation," Eldes responded, "but if it bothers you, I'll stop. As I was saying, you know more about this situation than any of the others, and if Ghetsis kills you, all that information would be lost." His hand tightened a bit around hers. "As would a brilliant woman and dear friend."

"Just a friend?" Laina raised an eyebrow, and playfully kissed his cheek. Eldes didn't bother trying to hide the blush as he kept typing, and another two lights came up.

"More than that, but we should focus." Laina nodded. "That," he pointed to the one moving at a quick pace from Xin's signal, "is Kirra. And that," he pointed to another in Castelia, which had a stronger signal – she must have been on a building or other high altitude – "Is Odessa."

"So still no sign of her sister, then?" Eldes shook his head, but a second later a fourth light appeared, headed for Nacrene City. "Hey, is that her?!"

"I think it is!" He quickly tapped in a series of numbers, and Xin's face came onto the screen. "Xin, we found her!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Meeting At Last

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" Lettie stared up at her mother in confusion, as the woman took her arm with a worried expression, hand going to her forehead.

"Are you alright? Did anybody hurt you?" The hand on Lettie's forehead moved to her face, tilting it to the side as her mother inspected her for… something. "No headaches?"

"Just the usual spacing out – Mom, stop!" She pushed away her mother's hand when it pinched her cheek. "I'm fine! What is going on?!"

"You need to come home!"

"Hey!" A girl with black hair walked up. "I beat you, are you going to pay me or what?" Before either one could speak, she turned to Lettie's mom. "Look, I'll be done with her in a second, okay?" Without another word she grabbed Lettie's arm and dragged her into the nearby café.

"What are you-"

"Listen," the girl said, stopping behind the café, "there are a lot of people looking for us right now, and the vast majority are out to either kill us or make us brainless zombies, and I'm still debating which one is worse. Now, how much control do you have?"

"What?"

"Your _powers, _stupid. How much control do you have over them?" Lettie stared. What was this girl even talking about?

It was the ground next to them shifted, rising up and falling apart as it got higher, being replaced by a tall figure.

* * *

This _had _to be her – the only differences between her and her twin were hair and eye color, and Odessa's were a result of her powers.

"Who are you?!" She stepped back, looking from Xin to Kirra, eyes wide with panic. "What powers are you talking about? I'm just a Pokémon trainer!" They looked at each other.

"…She doesn't know," Xin finally said, earning a quick thwack from Kirra.

"Obviously! And I told you to go away!"

"I need to get all of you together and back to Laina and Eldes so we can plan how to deal with-ow!"

"I don't care who your boss is, I got this!' Kirra glared. "Who do you think you are, punk?!"

"I'm the guy who actually knows what's going on!"

"Oh, Mr. Smart Guy! Are you all-aware or something?!"

"Certainly more than you!"

"Prove it!" Xin pointed, and Kirra looked, just in time to see the girl dash down the road to Pinwheel Forest. "…Dammit!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Otto looked around the forest with a worried expression, clinging to Lettie.

"Away," Lettie responded, rubbing the Oshawott's head, "from those psychos. I don't know." She kept running, glancing behind her only once.

It was more than enough.

"Oof!" The impact was quick, and a second later Lettie heard Otto shout her name as things went black, three muffled voices speaking around her. The last thing she felt was rope over her wrists.

* * *

"Hey!" Cheren dashed out of Pinwheel Forest and into the café. "Ms. Lettie's Mom!"

"Cheren!" She looked at him. "Have you seen Lettie? She was dragged in her by a young woman, and when I asked her where Lettie went she said she had to go find her…"

"I just saw her get taken!" Cheren blurted out, and the young woman Lettie's mother had been demanding answers from looked up, along with a man dressed in black.

"What?!"

"Three men in black," Cheren responded, "white hair, knocked her out and tied her up before disappearing!"

The man, in a British accent, spoke first.

"Well, shit."


End file.
